drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Plantilla:Infobox Musical artist/doc
is the standard infobox for non-classical musician articles, and is within the purview of WikiProject Musicians. Please discuss major changes on the before making them. See also Wikipedia:WikiProject Musicians/Infobox for more information. Examples Placement This template should be placed in an article at the top of the page, before the introduction. Code For articles about individual musicians, the "Current_members" and "Past_members" fields should be deleted. For articles about musical groups, only the following subset of fields should be used: Fields * Remove the fields that are not needed. * Never link years, unless accompanied by dates. * Most fields are optional and the row will simply be omitted if no data is supplied. * See WikiProject Musicians for more information about this template. Name The name of the group or artist ("the act") in plain text only. Logos and other graphics are to be avoided in this field in accordance with WP:ACCESS and WP:FAIR. This field is mandatory. Img An image of the act, sufficiently clear for display at 220 pixels' width. Set to only the image name, e.g. Example.png, not Image:Example.png or . Img_capt Caption for the image to be displayed. Img_size The image size should only be specified if the image is smaller than 220 pixels width. Enter the width in pixels without "px", for example 150. Size for landscape images should be 250. Landscape Set to yes when using wide, short images. The image height (rather than width) will be limited to 200 pixels. Background The musical artist should be placed into one of seven categories by using one of the codes below in the Background field. Each category is color-coded to provide a quick indication of the type of group/performer, e.g. solo artist, orchestra, etc. The color scheme is similar to the one used by WikiProject Albums and other projects. Please discuss additional types that need to be accounted for on the template's talk page. This field is mandatory. Birth_name This field is only relevant for individuals. The artist's name at birth. Alias For listing official stage names for the act; also for solo artists who change their birth name. This field is not for nicknames such as "The Godfather of Soul"(James Brown) or "Nippy" (Whitney Houston) which are not the artists' actual stage name. Born This field is only relevant for individuals. The artist's date of birth; it is preferable to use (for example ) to display current age. For dead people, use (for example . Also list the place of birth, if it differs from the artist's hometown (see field "Origin" below). Omit the country if it does not differ from that specified at the field "Origin". City, State/Province, Country Died This field is only relevant for individuals. The artist's date and place of death (same format as birth; but use ). Origin The city from which the singer or group originated (that is, the city where the group was founded; or the city where individual performers started their career, should it not match the location of their birth). If the city is not known, specify at least the country. Note: as for "Born" and "Died", there is no need to additionally place a to represent the nationality. City, State/Province, Country Instrument This field is only relevant for individuals. General class(es) of instrument(s) played by the artist, e.g. guitar or violin. Include singing, rapping, beatboxing and/or scat singing if relevant. Voice_type This field is only relevant for individuals. This may be used for singers in lieu of the "Instrument" field. See voice type for a list of types. Genre The genre or genres of music performed by the act. Aim for generality (e.g. Hip hop rather than East Coast hip hop). Genres should be separated with a delimiter, either a comma or a line break ( ). Genres should be linked (piped linked where needed), for example, "Rock, pop" should link to rock music and pop music respectively. Note that most genres aren't proper nouns, and shouldn't be capitalized, but the first word in the list should be. Occupation This field is only relevant for individuals. Roles the artist has fulfilled (e.g. musician, songwriter, producer, etc). For artists that have participated in other forms of entertainment, outside of music (such as acting), these occupations can be included if notable. Years_active Period in years during which the act was or has been active. Only years should be listed here (for example, do not distinguish between the period Paul McCartney was in The Beatles and his solo career), with non-consecutive periods separated by commas. Periods should be separated by an unspaced en dash (e.g. ). See WP:DATE#Longer periods and WP:MOS#En dashes. Label The record label or labels to which the act has been signed, as a comma-separated list. Omit parenthetical dates; save that information for the main article. Drop the word "Records" from the end of any label's name (e.g. use Universal rather than Universal Records.) Associated_acts This field is for professional relationships with other musicians or bands that are significant and notable to this artist's career. This field can include, for example, any of the following: *For individuals: groups of which he or she has been a member *Other acts with which this act has collaborated on multiple occasions, or on an album, or toured with as a single collaboration act playing together *Groups which have spun off from this group *A group from which this group has spun off The following uses of this field should be avoided: *Association of groups with members' solo careers *Groups with only one member in common *Association of producers, managers, etc. (who are themselves acts) with other acts (unless the act essentially belongs to the producer, as in the case of a studio orchestra formed by and working exclusively with a producer) *One-time collaboration for a single, or on a single song *Groups that are merely similar URL The single web address for the act's primary official website. The preferred format in most cases is www.example.com. Current_members This field is only relevant for groups. Current members of the group, listed in order of joining with no other notation than names. Past_members This field is only relevant for groups. Past members of the group, listed in order of joining with no other notation than names. If a group is inactive, all members should be listed here, and none in the "Current_members" field. Notable_instruments This field is only relevant for individuals. Particularly noteworthy models or custom musical instruments with which the artist is strongly associated (e.g. Jimi Hendrix's Fender Stratocaster and Gibson Flying V guitars or Tori Amos's Bösendorfer piano). Microformat Sample templates For individual musicians :The following template code produced the infobox at the top of the page. Huntington, Long Island, New York | Origin = New York City | Genre = Pop, R&B, dance-pop | Associated_acts = | Occupation = Singer, songwriter, record producer, music video director, actress | Years_active = 1990–present | Label = Columbia, Virgin, MonarC/Island | URL = www.mariahcarey.com }} For groups or bands :The following template code produced the infobox at the top of the page. Examples of the template in use can be found at: * Elvis Presley * Madonna * Sly & the Family Stone Musical artist Musical artist Infobox Musical artist